Saginuma Osamu
(Goalkeeper) (Forward) (Midfielder) |number = 1/11 (Epsilon) 10 (Neo Japan) 1 (Eisei Gakuen) |element = Fire |team = Epsilon (and later Epsilon Kai) Neo Japan Seidouzan (co-coach) Inazuma Battle Eleven (in alien form) Eisei Gakuen Inazuma Japan (Ares) |seiyuu = Takashi Hikida |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha Inazuma Eleven GO Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 034 Episode 041 (GO) Episode 014 (Ares)}}Saginuma Osamu ( ) was a goalkeeper, a forward and the captain of Aliea Gakuen's Epsilon. He is a midfielder and the captain of Neo Japan. He also appeared in GO as the co-coach of Seidouzan. In Inazuma Eleven Chou Jigen Dream Match he is the main goalkeeper for Inazuma Battle Eleven. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2= *''"He's only happy when everything is going precisely according to plan."'' ---- Epsilon Kai form *''"His planning ability has improved, but he still loses it when things go wrong."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= *''"Raimon first met this Gungnir- toting football fanatic in Kyoto back in his Desarm days."'' |-|Inazuma Eleven GO= *''"He's only happy when everything is going precisely according to plan"'' Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Aliea form *''"He's only happy when everything is going precisely according to plan."'' ---- Neo Japan form *''"His passionate enthusiasm for football won't stop today!"'' Appearance Saginuma has pale skin and jet black eyes. He is tall in height and he has wavy jet black hair tied into a ponytail with two bangs that frame his face. In GO, he wears a navy blue shirt coupled with purple pants and a red jacket with golden laces. He also leaves most of his hair down, with some parts tied with white beads. Personality He has always seemed to be a determined person, and occasionally even seeming greedy. At first, during the Aliea Gakuen arc, he was very greedy for power. In the FFI arc, while he was in Neo Japan, he was extremely determined because he wanted a chance to play soccer on an international level but his team lost to Inazuma Japan. However, he is a person who can admit his loss while still trying his best to improve. He is also hard-working because he took Hitomiko's training and he also came back to goalkeeper to help Midorikawa train. He is not very good at inspiring others. When he wrote a letter to Inazuma Japan, he wanted to help and inspire them, but they ended up becoming depressed as the letter was too long. In GO, he is shown to be very enthusiastic when he was encouraging Seidouzan during the half-time against Raimon. Plot Season 2 He first appeared in episode 34, as Epsilon's goalkeeper and captain, Desarm. During his debut, he "exiled" Gemini Storm after their lost against Raimon. The first match he and his team were seen playing was against was Manyuuji Junior High in Kyoto. In a matter of just six minutes, he and his team injured all members of Manyuuji, except for Kogure, and won by a score of 16-0. Raimon then played against Epsilon with Kogure, who caught Epsilon's strong shot by accident before they made their leave. Later at Osaka, he and his team had a match against Raimon, which ended up as a tie. They reappeared again and fought Raimon again, but Gouenji Shuuya rejoined the team and defeated them. At the end of the match, Gazel appeared and "exiled" Epsilon Kai. Season 3 He reappeared in episode 76 at the doorstep of Ohisama En, pleading to Hitomiko to make him stronger, as he was not selected for the selection match for Japan's national team. Although, Hitomiko had not planned to get into soccer again, she decided to make a new team called Neo Japan to win and take Inazuma Japan's place as Japan's nationals. During the first half of the match against Inazuma Japan, Saginuma commanded his teammates to block and steal the ball from them. Neo Japan thus had a tough defense that gave their opponents a hard time. Saginuma surprised Inazuma Japan when he used Illusion Ball and Dash Storm since both were the hissatsu of other teams. After Neo Japan made their first goal, Saginuma told Endou Mamoru that although he learned that soccer was something passionate and fun, competition was a heart-breaking and intense existence at the same time. He then declared that he and his team would be taking the national seats for Japan no matter what. Saginuma and the others on the team had upgraded moves but in the end, Inazuma Japan won and kept their seat. He was later seen training Midorikawa under Hitomiko's supervision. In episode 101, during Inazuma Japan's stay at Liocott Island, he sent them a scroll. However, it was actually a greeting letter consisting of many formal sentences and an old-person's way of speech, making all the members who listened to it feel awkward. In the end, he re-united with Hiroto after the FFI ended. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' He appeared in the GO game alongside Ishido and Toramaru, it was then later revealed that he was one of the people that were training Seidouzan. He first appeared in the anime in episode 41 along with Ishido and Toramaru, encouraging Seidouzan and helping them out as their co-coach during the match. In episode 43, he was seen sitting next to Hitomiko, watching the match along with Kurosaki and Masaki. In episode 44, he was seen listening to Hibiki, who was making his speech. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' He first appears in episode 14 in the football frontier nationals opening ceremony along with rest of his team Eisei Gakuen. He appeared yet again in episode 18 as his team came up against Inakuni Raimon in the quarter finals of the football frontier. As the match starts Raimon breaks through the defence of Eisei, then Saginuma challenges Kozoumaru Sasuke to shoot at him. Kozoumaru answers him by using Fire Tornado. But Saginuma saves it with Wormhole. As stated by Ootani Tsukushi, his style is to agitate the other team. A few minutes later into the match, Okuiri Hiro passes to Kozoumaru. But Saginuma thinks it was a shoot and gets ready to save it. But then Kozoumaru recieves the ball without Saginuma noticing and then passes it to Inamori Asuto who then gently passes it into the goal all while Saginuma is oblivious to this making it 1-0 to Raimon. Despite this he still is agitating the opposing team not even being phased at the fact that he is loosing. Soon after this, Tatsuya scores using Ryuusei Blade, making it 1-1. But once again, due the their inexperience, Saginuma lets another goal in just like the last goal making it 2-1 to Raimon. But again Saginuma is not phased and still talks down on the raimon players. Straight after this Midorikawa Ryuuji scores with Astro Break making it 2-2. Raimon then start with the ball. Saginuma challenges Raimon to shoot at him again claiming he will try and stop it with all his might. So Goujin Tetsunosuke and Michinari Tatsumi use their newly trained hissatsu Flash Dance. Even though Goujin was supposed to use the hissatsu, Hiyori Masakatsu used it instead. As Saginuma braced himself for the shot, Kiyama tries to help to stop the shot but instead redirects the shot to score the 3rd goal for Raimon making it 3-2. Later on in the match. Asuto moves up the field and fakes Saginuma out. He thinks Asuto is about to shoot so goes to save the ball but actually Asuto passes it to Goujin who scores the 4th goal making it 4-2 to Raimon. Once again, Saginuma is not discouraged and keeps on agitating the Raimon players. Soon after Asuto shoots again after Hiura Kirina used Koori no Ya to pass to Asuto. This time Saginuma saves it with Wormhole. Because of the switching between Nagumo Haruya and Kira Hiroto, Saginuma didn't really have to do much for a while. Meanwhile Kira Levels the score to 4-4. After a while Raimon finally get another chance to shoot. Kozoumaru uses fire tornado which easily gets stopped by Saginuma's Wormhole stating he's been through that shot before. However it was all part of Raimon's plan as Goujin headed the ball into the goal before the ball hit the floor much to Saginuma's surprise, this made it 5-4. After that, Raimon got past Eisei once again. Asuto gets the ball and Saginuma challenges him to shoot stating to entertain him as it is starting to get interesting. Asuto uses Shining Bird. Knowing their strategy of Goujin heading it in, Saginuma states he's not falling for the same mistake twice which leads to him using a totally different hissatsu called Drill Smasher which easily saves Shining Bird. As Nagumo states, Saginuma is slow getting started, but when he does, he's a solid keeper. During the second half. After Tatsuya scores the 5th goal using Ryuusei Blade making it 5-5. Saginuma once again challenges Asuto to shoot at him again, to which Asuto uses Shining Bird once again and gets saved by Drill Smasher once again. Now during the last few seconds of the match, his goal was taken under fire by Hokkyoku Guma 2gou, and he used Drill Smasher again trying to stop the shot. However, he failed to do so, resulting in Inakuni Raimon's winning 6-5 goal. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! From the 7th chapter (after Knights of Queen are defeated), Saginuma can be found near the soccer field in Okinawa. In the Spark and Bomber versions, he's on the opposite bridge and he appears randomly. To recruit him, talk to him and answer his questions. The answers are: グングニル (''Gunguniru), イプシロン (Ipushiron), ファースト (Fāsuto), さぎぬまおさむ (Saginuma Osamu) and ガイア (Gaia). ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Young form In order to recruit Saginuma, the story mode has to be completed first. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The Strongest of the Universe (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, The Genesis and Chaos at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Manual': Triangle ZZ *'Player': Demete Yutaka *'Player': Ishidaira Hanzou After this, he can be scouted for an amounr of 3240 Kizuna points. Desarm form In order to recruit Desarm, Dragonlink has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': The Strongest of the Universe (宇宙最強の自信, randomly dropped from Raimon Aliea Rengou, The Genesis and Chaos at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Reize *'Player': Kira Shuugo *'Player': Yagami Reina After this, he can be scouted for 3240 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Young form In order to recruit Saginuma, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Perfect Bunting (パーフェクト万国旗, randomly dropped by Team Spark at Fuyukai's route) *'Item': Aliea Soap (エイリア石鹸, randomly dropped by Chaos at Fuyukai's route) *'Photo': Effort and Guts (努力・根性の写真, taken at Raimon's schoolyard and present) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Be aware that in order for him to became a scout option, you need to have recruited at least 3 other players from the World Challenger Community. Adult form In order to recruit Saginuma as an adult, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Holy Bowl (聖なるお茶碗, randomly dropped by Zeus at Fuyukai's route) *'Player': Saginuma (young) (World Challenger Community at the Inazuma Town park) *'Player': Desarm (Alien Narikiri Club at Sentoeruda City) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Desarm form In order to recruit Desarm, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Saginuma (young) (World Challenger Community at the Inazuma Town park) *'Record': Complete Special Training (特訓コンプリート, do every training available in the game at least one time) After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 2600 Kizuna points. Be aware that in order to he became a scout option, at least 5 other players from the Alien Narikiri Club have to be recruited first. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. Inazuma Eleven 2= Goalkeeper form *'GP': 195 *'TP': 72 *'Kick': 80 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 54 ---- Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 195 *'TP': 72 *'Kick': 85 *'Body': 80 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 75 *'Stamina': 69 *'Guts': 54 |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Neo Japan form *'GP': 124 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 75 *'Body': 68 *'Control': 61 *'Guard': 63 *'Speed': 59 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 48 ---- Epsilon form *'GP': 124 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 70 *'Body': 70 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 60 *'Speed': 60 *'Stamina': 51 *'Guts': 50 ---- Epsilon Kai form *'GP': 130 *'TP': 128 *'Kick': 78 *'Body': 65 *'Control': 57 *'Guard': 55 *'Speed': 64 *'Stamina': 57 *'Guts': 54 Inazuma Eleven GO= Normal form *'GP': 161 *'TP': 152 *'Kick': 115 *'Dribbling': 87 *'Technique': 93 *'Block': 104 *'Speed': 120 *'Stamina': 102 *'Catch': 82 *'Lucky': 85 ---- Desarm form *'GP': 157 *'TP': 191 *'Kick': 83 *'Dribbling': 88 *'Technique': 92 *'Block': 88 *'Speed': 120 *'Stamina': 106 *'Catch': 127 *'Lucky': 96 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 126 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 49 *'Freedom': 51 ---- Adult form *'GP': 164 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 135 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Block': 72 *'Catch': 128 *'Technique': 120 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 53 *'Freedom': 52 ---- Desarm form *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 117 *'Dribbling': 97 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 146 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 64 *'Freedom': 50 |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form *'GP': 159 *'TP': 136 *'Kick': 126 *'Dribbling': 112 *'Block': 98 *'Catch': 126 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 102 *'Stamina': 97 *'Lucky': 49 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Adult form *'GP': 164 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 135 *'Dribbling': 144 *'Block': 72 *'Catch': 128 *'Technique': 120 *'Speed': 83 *'Stamina': 107 *'Lucky': 53 *'Freedom': 200 ---- Desarm form *'GP': 147 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 117 *'Dribbling': 97 *'Block': 112 *'Catch': 146 *'Technique': 110 *'Speed': 97 *'Stamina': 102 *'Lucky': 64 *'Freedom': 200 All stats are fully upgraded. Inazuma Eleven Strikers= Aliea form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Neo Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= Aliea form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': B *'Guard': C *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': A ---- Neo Japan form *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': B *'Speed': B *'Control': B *'Catch': B |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= Aliea form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': A *'Guard': B *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': S ---- Neo Japan form *'TP': 170 *'Kick': S *'Guard': A *'Body': A *'Speed': A *'Control': A *'Catch': A Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven 2= Epsilon form * * * * ---- Chara change form * * * * ---- Epsilon Kai form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven 3= Epsilon form * * * * ---- Epsilon Kai form * * * * ---- Neo Japan form * * * * Inazuma Eleven GO= Epsilon form * * * * ---- Neo Japan form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Desarm form * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy= Young form * * * * ---- Adult form * * * * ---- Desarm form * * * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers= * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme= * * * * * * * |-|Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013= * * * * * * * Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Taisen route only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Desarm form) * (Desarm form; Gra Fa's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Desarm form; Gra Fa's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Aliea B' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Aliea B' *'Doppers' (Neo Japan form and Epsilon Kai form) *'Gaia' *'Keeper Stars' *'LEVEL-GO' *'Neo Japan Kai' *'Real Aliea' (Epsilon form) ''Inazuma Eleven GO *'Dark Heroes' *'Kaminari Japan' *'Keeper Stars D' *'Raimon Aliea Rengou' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Kira Related' *'Night Viper' *'Raimon U-15' *'Team Blizzard' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Aliea Gakuen' (Desarm form) *'Hi no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 3 Nensei' *'Legend Resistance' (Adult form) Wii *'Aliea Gakuen' Gallery Inazuma Eleven 2 - Blizzard ( AP Patched )(EN) 54 18470.png|Desarm's debut in the game. Hiroto returns IE 126.png|Hiroto, Saginuma and Midorikawa. Desarm's introduction CJDM.png|Desarm's introduction. Saginuma vs Hokkyoku Guma 2gou.png|Saginuma giving his all to stop Hokkyoku Guma 2gou. SaginumaTCG3.png|Desarm in the TCG. (goalkeeper) IG-05-041.png|IG-05-041. IG-06-037.png|IG-06-037. IG-11-016.jpg|IG-11-016. IG-11-019.jpg|IG-11-019. IG-13-040.PNG|IG-13-040. Trivia *When he is a goalkeeper and a midfielder, he has the fire element. Though when he is a forward, he has the wind element. *He is one of the few characters that have a chara change. **The others being Kogure Yuuya and Fubuki Shirou. However, Fubuki's chara change is not usable after a game cutscene. *When playing a match in Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha, it is possible to break special conditions by changing his chara change. *His alien dubname is derived from Dvalinn, a dwarf presents in several Old Norse myths. Listed as one of the four stags of Yggdrasill, his name could be translated as "the dormant one" - this could relate to Saginuma's personality as Desarm, whose battle spirit is awakened only when facing strong opponents. Navigation de:Dave Quagmire es:Dave Quagmire fr:Dave Quagmire it:Dave Quagmire nl:Dave Quagmire vi:Saginuma Osamu Category:GO characters Category:Captains Category:Fifth Sector Category:Coaches Category:Ares characters